memory_alphafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Usuário Discussão:Elentilion
Admin Hi Elentilion, you are set as admin and bureaucrat here. Most things are set up, but it still needs to be move to the correct URL. You can start editing though, and transfer over the pages you have translated. Don't forget, the admins of the other versions can help if you need anything, or just let me know and I'll do what I can. Good luck with the project -- Sannse 22:47, 20 Fevereiro 2007 (UTC) : Thank you, Sannse! I'll start right now! :) -- Gabriel O. Brum 23:15, 20 Fevereiro 2007 (UTC) Boa vinda, Elentilion! Let me know if you need anything, ok? It's great to have you here... good luck! -- Renegade54 02:47, 21 Fevereiro 2007 (UTC) Templates I'm still working on the logic of the date templates. Right now they work, but you need to pass the month name in English (and it translates it to Portuguese or whatever). I'd like to get it to work by passing the month name in the wiki language; if not that, I can use the month number, which is universal. -- Renegade54 03:18, 26 fevereiro 2007 (UTC) I've made some good progress on the templates, and created a 1 de janeiro page as a test of everything. I apologize for my poor translations from English to Portuguese; hopefully I'm learning some Portuguese as I go along! I speak some Spanish, and (as you know) there are many similarities between the two languages, but many small (and some not so small) differences as well. Anyway, I'll work some more on them tomorrow. Até amanhã, or whatever the Portuguese equivalent of hasta mañana is! -- Renegade54 22:27, 27 fevereiro 2007 (UTC) : Thank you for all the work you've been putting into this! The templates are great. As for your translations into Portuguese, they're not that bad, believe me; they're quite understandable, actually, heh. And yes, "até amanhã" is the right phrase. :) -- Gabriel O. Brum 05:06, 28 fevereiro 2007 (UTC) Obrigada Agradecida pela gentileza ^_^ - Carol Dias 04:11, 5 março 2007 (UTC) Correção Oi! Em "mudanças recentes", no segundo parágrafo: "Se você quer ver a Memory Alpha crescer, é muito importante que você não adicione material restrito por outras copyrights. Um problema legal poderia realmente prejudicar o projeto de maneira que pedimos, por '''avor', não faça isso."'' Vc pode notar que em negrito tem uma palavra com uma letra faltando, acho melhor corrigir =) Outra pergunta: no seu perfil tá escrito que vc é o Burocrata da MA/pt. Não seria Admin? Carol Dias 18:15, 5 março 2007 (UTC) :Obrigado pelo toque, vou corrigir sim. :) :A coisa funciona assim: todo Burocrata é Administrador, mas nem todo Administrador é Burocrata. Burocratas são Administradores que podem transformar outros usuários comuns em Administradores, e é esse o meu caso, hehe. - Gabriel O. Brum 18:57, 5 março 2007 (UTC) Please add When you get a chance, please add the following links to MediaWiki:Recentchangestext: cs:Speciální:Recentchanges de:Spezial:Recentchanges en:Special:Recentchanges es:Especial:Recentchanges eo:Speciala:Recentchanges fr:Special:Recentchanges nl:Speciaal:Recentchanges pl:Specjalna:Recentchanges ru:Служебная:Recentchanges sr:Посебно:Recentchanges sv:Special:Recentchanges That will link the Portuguese Recent Changes page with all the other languages. Thanks! -- Renegade54 14:39, 29 março 2007 (UTC) :I was faster and have already added it after I saw your edit on the page at MA/en. :P But thanks anyway. :) -- Gabriel O. Brum 14:49, 29 março 2007 (UTC) lol... you're too fast! -- Renegade54 15:36, 29 março 2007 (UTC) Episode link highlighting Gabriel, FYI, the highlight box around the episode links will go away once the alternate title file for that episode is created. For example, to get rid of the box around , just add the Portuguese translation of the title to Predefinição:Títulos/Paradise Lost. The highlighting is there to both remind people that the file needs to be created, or, if they have been created, to point out that the episode name being used is actually a redirect to the real article. -- Renegade54 21:08, 29 março 2007 (UTC) :OK, but I'm not sure if I got it, especially because the episodes titles will remain in English. I've created one page to as a test, but apparently it didn't work. Also, there seem to be a typo, because there's both Predefinição:Titulos/ and Predefinição:Títulos/, the latter being the correct one; take a look at the templates in 1° de janeiro to have an idea of what I'm talking about. The episode link appears normal here, without highlight, but not in the article I mentioned. :Enlighten me on this, please. :P -- Gabriel O. Brum 22:08, 29 março 2007 (UTC) Homefront does work... the alternate titles show up as tooltips, when you hover the mouse pointer over the link. The intention is that you can translate the titles to Portuguese in the alternate title file, so instead of "Homefront (DS9 4x11)", you could put "Para Casa Parte Dianteira" (or whatever it actually translates to in Portuguese). In some countries, the episode titles are in the original English, and in others, they're translated (I think this is true in Germany and France, for example). If there aren't Portuguese translations for the episode titles (i.e. the original English titles are used in Brazilian broadcasts), then you can either provide your own translations, or use the episode name and number like on MA/en (or whatever else you'd like to put in there!) And I'm not sure why the two links are showing up like that... as far as I can tell, the version with the accent is what's in the template. Take a look yourself and see if maybe I'm missing something. -- Renegade54 03:29, 30 março 2007 (UTC) Títulos de episódios Eu acho que aquelas predefinições que você criou, para mostrar o título do episódio em português quando colocamos o mouse sobre um título, não estão funcionando. -- Carol Dias 02:36, 6 abril 2007 (UTC) patente Usuário:Captainmike -- patentes corretas? -- Captain MKB 18:57, 9 abril 2007 (UTC) Do you know? Gabriel, might you be able to shed some light on what this guy is talking about? -- Renegade54 20:11, 24 abril 2007 (UTC) :In short? He is an ass. :As a Brazilian myself, I feel embarassed and sorry for this kind of message being posted on MA - the guy seems to have come right out of orkut, where most users are Brazilians and behave themselves as complete morons, for the most idiotic reasons imaginable (such as the one mentioned on the article's talk page). I wish I could say this kind of "Brazilian" is typical only of orkut, but apparently they're trying to assimilate the whole Internet into their own asinine collectivity... oh, well, just pretend they aren't out there, for the sake of your sanity *sigh* -- Gabriel O. Brum 20:25, 24 abril 2007 (UTC) ::lol... no need to feel embarrassed. There are plenty of moronic Americans, too! I thought there might be some Brazilian political issue that we might not have been aware of. We Americans can be rather parochial in the way we view the world. ;) -- Renegade54 21:14, 24 abril 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I guess that's what all this thing is about: He thinks he's being "opressed" by the US/Americans here at MA, that the Americans' opinions have more value than his (and, as a result, all Brazilians'), and so on. Yeap, crazy, frustrated people abound everywhere. :P -- Gabriel O. Brum 02:50, 25 abril 2007 (UTC) Artigos de produções Olá. Eu queria te ajudar também nos artigos das produções de cada ano e observei uma coisa. Eu sei que em pt não usamos os nomes dos meses com letra maiúscula, mas isso se aplica a "tópicos"? Para mim seria como se fosse início de frase. Queria saber se não foi sem querer, pq vc disse que fazia no word, substituindo inglês por português. Nessa caso, teria que corrigir os artigos. Problemas com imagens Olá Gabriel, sou o Aero'Guns. Se quiser saber mais sobre mim, leia a minha página de usuário. Não pude deixar de notar que você é o melhor usuário dessa Wiki, portanto vim lhe fazer uma pergunta. Você poderia me dizer, por favor, o que está acontecendo com as imagens que eu carrego? Na minha página de usuário da Wikisimpsons, eu coloquei duas imagens. Aqui eu tentei, mas não deu certo. Por que? Eu carreguei, e vi que elas são jpg. Quer dizer, elas estão na minha página de usuário mas não dá para ver. Será que eu tenho que mudar o meu tema da Wiki? Eu tento mas não dá! Inclusive, eu sigo as instruções de recarregar e etc., mas não dá certo! Por favor, me ajude! --Aero'Guns 17h46min de 15 de março de 2009 (UTC). Vida longa e prospera Saudações meu caro novo amigo, assim espero, não sou um usuário desta wikia, e este é o primeiro dia que a vejo, quero muito ajuda-lá a crescer e farei o possível para tal coisa acontecer, estou ajudando a wikia do starwars a crescer também, tenho certa experiença em wikificar artigos, tentarei utilizar de todos os recursos ao meu alcance para melhorar esta wikia, mas logo de cara receio ter que notificar algo a ti, a wikia tem uma cor predominantimente 'escura, o que faz com que muitos leitores ja vejam "estranhamento" logo de ínicio. espero que isso não atrapalhe o crescimento desta wikia, mas quero logo aconselhar a mudança da cor de fundo para algum tom mais claro, mais leve. Espero que me entenda e espero que possa te-lo ajudado em algo com isso. Agradecimentos --Calion Nunes 21h39min de 30 de agosto de 2010 (UTC)